


adjustments

by darkemberdagger



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Kara is canonically not clumsy she says so herself, F/F, It's pretty fluffy, Kara's solar flared, Protective Lena, Supercorpweek2k17, i know it's late my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Kara's not clumsy. She just forgets how often her powers stop her from being hurt.This distinction does not make Lena less concerned.Written for Supercorpweek2k17 Day 6: Protective Kara or Protective Lena. A few days late.





	adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never, right?

It’s happened before. Lena knows this.

Kara expels too much energy in a fight, she solar flares, _she’s fine_ but powerless, and in a few days she’s back to her extraordinary normal.

It seldom happens but when it does, the cycle repeats.

_Kara’s fine_

There’s no reason to believe this time will be different. No evidence to justify the fear creeping through Lena’s ribs and the worry that burns cold as she spoons Kara, whose bundled up and peacefully asleep in bed.

No reason to worry at all. Except that this is the first time Kara’s solar flared while Lena _knows_.

Is she overreacting? Perhaps. But it’s Kara so she’ll forgive herself.

_She’s fine she’s fine she’s fine_

They’re resting on the same pillow and Lena noses blonde hair, the familiar fruity shampoo and Kara in her arms calming her down better than the stress relieving techniques Kara insisted she practice, convinced the younger woman was going to give herself a heart attack from working so hard.

Lena doesn’t realize she’s dozing until she hears a small “Lena?”

“I’m here, I’m here.” All traces of weariness gone, Lena rises on her elbow, sees the sleepy smile on Kara’s face and something in her chest loosens. “Are you alright? Can I get you anything?”

“Can I have some water?”

Lena turns, reaching over to the nightstand behind her, hand fumbling through the care package Alex had been putting together when Lena rushed into the apartment hours ago, heart pounding and fingers trembling in a show of weakness her mother would no doubt snap at her for.

(“She’s okay.” Alex says, placing the overflowing package in her hands. “She fell asleep soon after she messaged you. I have to head into work but take care of her, got it? And keep me updated.”

Alex is halfway out the door and Lena is almost to the bedroom when she hears “She’ll be happy you’re here.”

Her voice is strange and Lena turns, seeing Alex look back and forth between herself and where Kara is. Her brow furrows.

Lena doesn’t have time to analyze it now. “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” It’s entirely too cheesy but something clears in Alex’s gaze before she nods, locking the door on her way out.)

She touches aspirin, a candy bar, giant earmuffs and a box of peppermint tea before finding a water bottle and opening it, helping Kara sit up.

“Thank you.” She sounds exhausted, a little fragile.

“Always.” Lena presses her lips to Kara’s shoulder and lays against it.

The empty bottle is dropped off the side of the bed and Kara rests her head on top of hers. She breathes. “What time is it?”

“A quarter to three.”

Kara smiles. “Good. Still time to sleep.”

Lena nods. “Alex said she’ll inform CatCo you won’t be in the next two days.”

Kara huffs a laugh. “She loves getting me to use my sick time.”

“To be fair, you must have a lot of it.”

She feels Kara shrug. “True.” A beat. “So do you, though.”

Lena gives a soft bite this time. “I could be persuaded to take a few days off.” Her schedule the next few days is as light as it can be for a CEO. She feels Kara stiffen and nerves hit her. “If…if that’s alright with you, of course. I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey.” Kara softly interrupts. She lifts Lena’s head to look at her. “Nothing would make me happier. But are you able to?”

Lena kisses her, saying what she can’t with words and Kara hums, understanding.

A few more moments and then Kara pulls back, stifling a yawn.

She blushes. “Sorry.”

“Sleep.” Lena says, laying them back down. “We can talk in the morning.”

Kara nods, curling against Lena and resting her head on her chest.

She laughs, Kara moving up and down, and there’s a pinch on her arm.

“Hey, I’m used to hearing your heartbeat.”

Lena brushes Kara’s hair back and kisses her scalp. “I know.”

“And maybe I also like laying on your boobs.”

“I know that too.” Lena says, feeling her remaining worry slip away.

//

Kara’s not actually clumsy, she once told Lena. It’s a quirk she built into Kara Danvers and then exaggerated when she became Supergirl to avoid suspicion. Lena thought it was quite brilliant: who would look at klutzy, timid Kara Danvers and fearless, graceful Supergirl and surmise they’re the same?

In fact, one of the first things Lena realizes after the two alter egos she knows turn out to be parts of someone Kara has always wanted to introduce her to? Is how elegant Kara is now that she can be Kara Zor-El. How she talks, moves, her very presence, it’s all fluid. Fitting of a woman born to a Noble house on Krypton – _El is…was the oldest House. Our behavior had to reflect such an honor_ -. Of someone who grew up with no powers, whose mannerisms only became more regal once she got them, after a heavy adjustment period.

Lena’s awoken by a yelp of pain and the fear is back as she sprints into the kitchen to find Kara sucking on an ice cube and a steaming cup of coffee on the counter.

“Are you okay?” Lena cups her cheek, looking her up and down for other injuries.

“Yeah, totally!” It’s muffled around the ice cube and Kara spits it in her hand before it’s tossed into the sink. “I just…” She looks down, embarrassed, “I just forgot the coffee would burn me.”

Another thing Lena realizes about her?

Kara is clearly dependent on her powers.

_Oh God_

//

This morning is not an isolated event. There are countless others.

Some examples?

Kara holds the sharp end of a knife when she passes it to her at breakfast, cutting her hand, and Lena silently thanks Alex for having the forethought to put band aids in the care package.

Kara nearly gets hit by a car when they go out for a walk, the sunny day good for them both, and is only just saved when Lena frantically pulls her out of the way, yelling for Kara to watch where she’s going and keeping a tight hold on her hand.

Kara burns herself _again_ when she tries to take brownies out of the oven without potholders –Lena choosing the wrong moment to go to the bathroom- and can only rub circles on her back as Kara groans from a stomachache, making herself sick by gorging on too many brownies.

And it’s only _5 o’clock_.

Kara has never seemed so _alien_ to her before today. Before watching her struggle with basic human tasks.

Lena has half a mind to tie Kara to the bed so she can’t move.

She blushes. That’s a thought for another time.

It’s when Kara tries to pass Lena her laptop bag and immediately drops it on her foot, saying she forgot it would actually _weigh_ something now, that Lena thinks _holy shit enough is enough_.

“That’s it.” Lena drags her to the couch. “Sit.”

Kara sits. “What?”

“You, Supergirl, are getting hurt far too easily for my liking.” Lena makes sure she sounds stern, no matter how ridiculous it is. “So from now on, you’re restricted to the couch, the bed, and the bathroom. No exceptions.”

Kara makes a face at her and begins to stand up. “C’mon, I don’t think that’s-.”

“For me?” There’s desperation in her voice, one that Kara picks up on and she sits down again. “Let me help you for once? I’ll get you anything you need. I…I just want you to be okay.”

Kara softens and holds her hand out, pulling Lena to stand between her legs. “Hey.” It’s quiet. “You do help me. You help me so much.”

“So let me?”

She nods. “Okay. But we might as well move to the bed. I’m already feeling tired.”

Lena smiles. “Okay.” She faces away from her. “Hop on.”

“You’re gonna give me a piggy back ride?” She can picture the bright smile on Kara’s face, the glee in her eyes.

“Yup.”

//

They’re in the middle of watching a movie on her computer, Lena snuggled up to Kara’s side, when she hears a soft “Hey”.

“Hm?” She tilts her head up to look at Kara.

“I’m sorry if I freaked you out today.” Kara runs her fingers through her hair, a small smile on her lips. “It’s…the first day is always the hardest for me? It’s a big adjustment.”

Lena grabs her hand and kisses the band aid, the first of many mishaps today. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I can’t imagine how jarring it must be.”

“It’ll be a lot better tomorrow. I’ll be more used to my environment.”

“That’s a relief.” She kisses her. “I don’t like the idea of you being hurt.”

Kara smiles and kisses her hairline. “I feel the same about you. But whatever happened today, I was always safe.”

“I believe you’ll find several bruises along your body that say otherwise.

She laughs, bringing their foreheads together. “Lena,” Kara sighs, “I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never thought that Kara's clumsy. After all, Supergirl isn't and it's pretty hard to turn that off.  
> And I bet Kara loves looking up clumsy Superman videos considering Clark is.


End file.
